Solve for $x$, $ \dfrac{3x - 2}{2x - 9} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $2x - 9$ $ 3x - 2 = \dfrac{2x - 9}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ 6(3x - 2) = 2x - 9 $ $18x - 12 = 2x - 9$ $16x - 12 = -9$ $16x = 3$ $x = \dfrac{3}{16}$